User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
yo! i'm here again, and i want you awesome people to talk about me here. but nothin' bad, that would really offense me, dudes. --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) yo dude dude named sk8bluscat, you rock, man! =My pic is there!!! hey, dude, why is my fake ninja pic on ur page??? and why does ur page say, that ninja up there is me, even though its ment to be me???? Metalmanager 22:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) calm down. want me to take it back? i can. - spongebobrocks09 soz spongebobrocks09, i just didnt know why it was there, u dont have to take it back, just dont say that its you, took ages for me to do that. Metalmanager 22:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) sorry what i said on your page. sooo sorry. - to u dude he's not fake anyway. i didn't check your page, dude. sorry. the dude up there is my sensei again. What is the award??????? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I think it is supposed to be an image! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) i have none yet. You are '''16? TurtleShroom, our Webmaster is 15 years old. I'm 11. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:29, 13 November 2008 (UTC) not me. my penguin is. -spongebobrocks09 MY AWARDS Image:FOUR.PNG|Sk8rbluscat's smile award!!!!! THAT IS MY SHEEP! You can use the picture ok, but at the very least call her by her correct name. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) This is wikia, it's everyone's sheep. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:49, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Dancing penguin's right. but i get to have LAMB CHOP. -spongebobrocks09 Fine. I but I reqeust you change the name. I uploaded the sheep so I get to name it!!!! --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 20:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! Nice to meet you. Or meat you. MEAT RULES! But, I am am gonna eat something. Bye.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you. I've never seen you on the wiki before. Are you new? I expect some good edits from you just by seeing your past edits. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 02:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, probably. Most likely. Like 80%. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 03:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! --Tigers Fan15 GO TIGERS! 22:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I get a little mean when we have this stuff. I tore sometin in my shoulder, so I am in a lot of pain.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi fellow Sponge lover!I like Spongebob and Patrick.Who are your favorites?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I am a '''GIRL'!Gosh,I keep have to telling all you new folks..--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) OMG!!!Did '''you' just insult my buddy,Agentgenius?Oh boy.....you have it in for you...--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sheepman For the record, I was never going to ban Sheepman. He's a really great, kind, friendly person who happened to be ''manipulated by the evil that is AgentGenius. Sheepman is a great user. I forbid myself from banning Sheepman. He's too nice. One should not be banned for standing up for themself or their aquantinces. It's all over. AgentGenius is gone forever, and if I get permission, he's going to become a villain on the CP Fanon Wiki. Have a glorious day, TurtleShroom Ok... I don't LOVE you, you are a guy! I am a guy!!! WOAH!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I got it while swimming. I am going to miss tomorrows swimming too. Ouch. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I do, but I am off tomorrow. Thnk goodness for thanksgiving.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) rockhopper request! edited for the user!--Eddy34076 00:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Yo. I meant that guns and roses have vids on the page. I love VH.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... Capitalize your letters in a sentence. I always capitalize my letters when I am typing words in a sentence. The Word, "I" must be capitalized unless it is like in a word like 'in, is, it' ok. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 01:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I am not trying to criticize you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 01:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Here's mine: Have a blast!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 01:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC) First of all, it's called the Gryffindor High Council. Ok then! Also you can join my elitists club! This is their home page.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 01:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I just noticed when you gave me your sponge award, you called me a girl, and i'm a boy, not a girl.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) It's ok, sometimes people call me a girl.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) To put the member template on your page just type and you get this Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) To make the boy template, just type . To make the puffle template, I think you type I'm there!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, to do the Senshi template type . To do the Pin template type Why are you telling people to join your school for fun? It's just annoying, because i'm on the recent changes page, and most of the pages are edited by you!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 19:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) So your friends with Dizzy, aren't you? That wasn't her, that was Sk8rbluscat. He str00delized Dizzy's user page. RE: CLUB PENGUIN ARRANGEMENT hey, u saing u wanna meet me on cp? okay, im here --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 20:31, 26 November 2008 ( Glacier at the Iceberg? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME What Server??? was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|Talk to me!!☻]] 16:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That's not the hall of fame star. It is invluded on the template. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:Wall O' Shame Dizzy144 swore on her talk page, so I protected it just to Sysop, and she threatened to start Crisis III. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC)